Ojos claros
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Sonrió con desdén, sin percatarse del excesivo tiempo que llevaba calculando la distancia de aquellos dos. Akuroku, AxelxOc. ¡Mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts!


Oh, santo shit.

**Este sería**, oficialmente, el primer fic que hago _(Que va, no puedo decir que escribí, ni es una escritura decente) _De Kingdom Hearts.

**No sé,** semi AU (Por el hecho que puede que use nombres de valles, etc.), OOC, ¡Personaje original! _y todo lo que consideréis un término para el fic. _

**¿Algo más? **Si, y esto puede que sea palpable en la historia. Yo _no_ he jugado Kingdom Hearts, mucho menos el dos. Umh…Chain of memories, Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 2, tan siquiera me acerco de ver el opening, y en el uno, solo he llegado a completar ¿Qué? ¿Mundo y medio? Solo que de allí no he pasado. No es por no tenerlos, _están tragando y pudriéndose de polvo_, es mi _facilidad_por tener flojera, y no jugarlos…No soy muy hermana de la ps2.

**Así que me apoye, **en el Kingdom Hearts Wiki (Oh si, Kingdom Hearts tiene una Wikipedia, especializada en este mismo y sus ramas secundarias) Para conocer más a los personajes, y, _mi creciente fervor hacia el Akuroku._

Kingdom Hearts no le pertenece a usted, (¡Si, ya me entere que me mintió!) y mucho menos a mi (¡Ya quisiera!) Es por eso que, pese a esta tan trágica noticia…Me declaro inocente, señoría, yo _no_ les he sobornado con galletas para que fuesen míos.

_Ojos Claros_

Capitulo 1: Léase, ¿Amigo?

-

Era, algo así como una virtud, si, un fuerte. No, más bien una desafortunada realidad, espera, no, eso tampoco.

Podía bien, pensar, _le deseo suerte_. Como el amigo supuesto que había etiquetado, aja, eso mismo.

_Si, amigo. _

Que pútrida su mente, ¡Se suponía que si era su _amigo_, debía portase como eso mismo! Pero no podía resistirse a mirar con insistencia y curiosidad mal fingida, la poca distancia que compartían aquellos dos, si, esos dos, no _él y yo. _

Sabia más que nadie que su _amigo_ era reservado, no, la definición perfecta era que ni le iba ni le venía, y que al contrario de los que le rodeaban, era claro su desinterés por algún amorío pasajero, o bien, una interrupción a la vida trazada que quería conllevar. O eso creía.

Pese a la masiva admiración del sexo contrario hacia su persona, Axel se mostraba insistente en mantener barrera y puerta cerrada, tomando como indiferente el detalle de cada una hacia sí mismo. Y eso era bueno, ¿Verdad? ¡No! No, ya que no le importaba.

Se recargo con pesadez en la pared del ámbito donde se encontraba, y suspiro sonoramente, confundido por su propio comportamiento, aparto de un golpe mental, la idea de volver a asomarse por la ventana y verles de nuevo, acercándose hacia su casa. Porque habían planeado salir, _como los dos mejores amigos y la intrusa. _¿¡Que era lo que pensaba?! Eran tres personas, si, tres, y eso tenía que tenerlo claro. Nunca sobraban, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

Aspiro aire y chasqueo la lengua, siseando el nombre de aquella chica…Si, le recordaba, pero, ¿Por qué? Había visto la sonrisa que utilizo Axel para presentársela, la sonrisa que antes de eso, solo lograba sacársela él. Nadie más.

¿Celos? No.

¿Envidia? No.

¿Rabia?

¡Ya cállate!

Gruño en su mente, contradiciendo los posibles términos que daba esta misma. ¡Joder, joder, mil joder y medio! Estaba hecho un desastre, no estaba arreglado, mucho menos preparado, y le daba _asco_ el tonito que seguramente escucharía, cuando la chica se dirigiese a _su_ Axel.

¿Pero qué…porquería? Ese _su_ estaba sobrado, ¡En que pensaba!

Oh vamos, por Dios, reconocía el hecho de que sus gustos eran peculiares, llegando a lo más extremo de la frase, algo exigentes, pero no tan _exóticos_.

Pensar eso hizo la chispeante emoción negativa rodeara su calvario, tenía que…Inventarse algo, que iba a saber, pero con ellos no salía.

Era acobardarse, y ese mismo sentimiento no ameritaba nada, tampoco la incomodidad, y en sus ojos pasaba fugaz un brillo inseguro, de contarle a Axel su _desconforme_ con respecto a la nueva. Podía callarlo, si, como el repentino sentimiento de posesividad hacia el pelirrojo, ¿Qué? ¿Posesivo? ¿Eso era? Que idiotez, tan solo no estaba acostumbrado y…

.:--------:.

El timbre sonaba insistente, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ya no había tiempo, aún tenía puesto el pijama, siendo tarde, muy tarde ese día sábado, estaba desarreglado, la limpieza de la casa se había atrasado unas horas y esta era el propio chiquero, como la caza de tesoros en el basurero.

Suspiro algo angustiado por eso y, circulo una mueca torcida en su rostro, parecido a una sonrisa. Arreglo un poco el pijama y bajo las escaleras, salto sábanas y nado papeles, llegando a la puerta, su caminar era pausado…Lento, y se dio cuenta que no quería seguir caminando.

Con lentitud corrió la cortina para ver por la ventana, y allí se encontró con unos orbes verdes intentos, intentando mirar hacia dentro. Chillo, asustado, y avergonzando.

Entonces, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Axel- Saludo con desdén, haciendo ademán de alegría por verle.

-Yo, Roxas, hey, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?- se aparto, para mostrar otra figura.

Baja, tez tostada, cabello marrón, y ojos claros, lila, si, le recordaba.

-Ann, ¿Cierto?- Formo un gesto positivo, y esta misma le correspondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa animada.

-Exacto, gusto volverte a ver, Roxas- afirmó con simplicidad.

Le pareció un lindo y educado gesto, si, solo eso, no parecía considerar algo bueno, como Axel correspondía con su sonrisa irónica.

Eso no lo consideraba,

El escabroso sentimiento de incertidumbre, sintiendo que este mismo se reflejaba en su mirada. Tampoco eso lo había considerado. No, claro que no.

_Ojos claros_

¿Haber? ¿Merezco seguir? ¿Lo siento? ¿Reviews?


End file.
